Numerous devices contain clocks that are used by these devices to track time independently. These clocks are typically based on physical oscillators whose accuracy determines, at least partially, the accuracy of the time tracking.
Over time, physical oscillators can typically suffer from offset to their original phase as well as skew from their originally set frequency. Accordingly, occasional resynchronization of these independent clocks may be required to ensure that these devices are operating under the same time reference.
While the invention is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and the accompanying detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiments. This disclosure is instead intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.